Agape
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • :: Primeiro lugar no 'Concurso Ao no Aka'. :: Agape: Em grego, significa amor eterno. Está sempre ligado aos sentimentos mais puros do coração e amores que transpação eras.


**(FIM.)**

-

-

-

_Eu sinto que você não se meche._

_Não me toca, não respira, não acorda._

_Estou ao seu lado te esperar._

_Sentindo seu cheiro pairando no ar._

_-_

_Sua alma insone em meus braços._

_Não importa o tempo, isso não me deixa cansado._

_De olhar-te, sentir-te, amar-te._

_Por toda a eternidade._

_-_

_Não importa quanto tempo durar._

_Pode o mundo parar._

_Eu estarei ao seu lado, a te esperar._

_Esperando você acordar._

_-_

_**Por que não abre os olhos?**_

-

-

Esse parque tinha cheiro de nada. Não sentina nem seu cheiro, por mais próximo que eu estava de você. Eu não respirava mais para saber seu aroma, mais olhando para você, eu poderia imaginar como era tragar o seu doce cheiro por minhas narinas. Era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava de fazer quando estava vivo. E agora, eu posso te tocar novamente. Não por que eu voltei à vida, mas por que você voltou para meus braços. É uma pena que você morreu, aqueles que ficam, banharam seu túmulo com lágrimas de saudade. E eu, a banharei com minha felicidade de novamente ter você ao meu lado.

_Sakura..._

-

-

Eu podia jurar que naquele momento, não sentia o sangue escorrendo por mim, não sentia as pessoas gritando de pavor, nem sentia medo de morrer naquele parque. Talvez esse seja aquele instante famoso, em que as pessoas vêem a vida passar diante de seus olhos. Mas não via nada. Todas as pessoas se mexiam em câmera lenta e o único som que ouvia eram as batidas do meu coração, que ia diminuindo, diminuindo, diminuindo. Não sabia se estava morrendo agora, pois não havia dor em mim. Mas sabia que eu tinha acabado de me dar um tiro na cabeça. Deve ser a primeira vez na minha vida, que me senti em paz. O céu era só um vácuo sem estrelas ou lua, estava tudo um grande vácuo negro. Eu estava sendo embalada por ele, em uma melodia sem música.

Será que eu o verei?

-

-

Uma vez, me disseram que quando chove em enterros, é por que essa pessoa não deveria ter morrido naquele momento. E eu estou concordando com isso. A vila toda chora agora. Por aqueles ninjas que morreram lutando, pelos feridos, pela destruição. Por ti. Por tudo que está acontecendo. Onde está você agora?

Não queria acreditar que você morreu. Não queria.

Deve ser por que eu não conseguia te imaginar morto. Saber que nunca mais veria seu sorriso, não te bateria por alguma besteira, brigaria com você por comer lámem demais.

Brigaria com você por não arrumar sua casa descentemente, não receberia meu beijo de bom dia com toda a alegria do mundo. O que eu veria de manhã, se não fosse o olhar mais lindo?

Você prometeu que ficaria sempre ao meu lado...

Onde estão suas promessas, **Naruto**?

-

-

Não entrava luz naquele recinto. Só um pouco, quase nada, que escapava pelas frestas da cortina pesada. A luz não era bem vinda, não mais.

Mais aquele metal cintilava como nunca. Olhou, olhou, e olhou a mira. Perfeita. Mais não precisava, atiraria de muito perto.

Ninguém erraria um tiro na cabeça.

-

-

- Eu estou, definitivamente, preocupada com Sakura. – Ino sentenciou, olhando para Hinata que estava do outro lado do sofá.

- Isso é natural... Ela sofreu um grande baque. – A herdeira Hyuuga tomou um pouco do chá de maçã de seu copo. Suspirou. Olhou para o noivo que estava ao seu lado, recebendo um beijo carinhoso na testa.

- Ela não pode ficar assim pra sempre. – Sasuke tentou dizer com sua voz mais mansa que podia. O que não mudava quase nada em sua frieza.

- Eu não agüento ver ela assim! Daqui a pouco vou arrombar a porta daquele quarto e fazer aquela porca sair de lá, nem que seja arrastada. – Por mais que Ino aparentasse estar com raiva de Sakura, ela sabia – como ninguém – que ela estava sofrendo. Era sua melhor amiga, e acabava com ela ver a sua companheira testuda naquele estado. Daqui a pouco, iria colocar a porta daquele quarto a baixo.

-

-

- Meus pêsames. –

Eu nunca quis tanto estar surda, como naquele momento.

_-_

_-_

Definitivamente, a morte é relativa a todos. Dependendo do modo que é vista, pode ser ruim ou boa – por mais que poucas pessoas a vejam dessa maneira. Já presenciei muitas pessoas morrendo, verdade. Mas com cada uma, é um jeito diferente de encarar. Algumas, eu dava graça aos céus, outras, eu chorava como se não tivesse um amanhã. Passei por algumas experiências de quase-morte, mas nenhuma significativa, nada que me fizesse sempre lembrar, passou por mim como uma época sem memórias. Sim, isso foi deprimente e esse café açucarado demais está me afetando. Onde será que eu deixei a minha caneta mesmo?

-

-

**Naruto.**

Eram oito da manhã, de um domingo de sol. Não conseguia entender o porquê de nunca conseguir dormir até um pouco mais tarde quando estou ao seu lado na cama. Parece que tudo ao meu lado fica mais bonito quando você está dormindo nos meus braços. Até aquele pote de lámem vazio que está encima da cômoda a mais de uma semana parece ser feito de ouro, de tão bonito que está.

Eu acordava mais sedo, só para ter alguns minutos da manhã, te observando dormir.

Pra mim, o dia começa mesmo, quando vejo seus olhos. A cor verde nunca foi tão colorida.

-

_Sakura._

A cor azul nunca foi tão bonita.

Eu sempre acordava antes dele. Mesmo não abrindo os olhos, eu já estava acordada. Degustava sentir o coração dele batendo lentamente. Era a mais bela sinfonia.

Quando abria os olhos – fingindo estar acordando – eu sempre te via sorrindo. Era contagioso.

-

-

_Uma vez, você me disse, sussurrante, que não estava em seus planos se apaixonar por mim._

_Eu quebrei todas as regras impostas por você. E olha onde chegamos hoje. Sempre. Nós._

_Se você cair, eu estarei do seu lado para amparar sua queda._

_Quando você chorar, eu chorarei contigo, e enxugarei suas lágrimas. Eu estarei, aqui. Nessa vida, ou em outras._

_Pois você roubou meu coração, minha alma, meu ser. E eu não resisti ao seu doce beijo._

_Meu amor, venha comigo. Para todo o sempre. Pois, por onde você for._

**_Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado._**

-

-

**Agape**

_Em grego, significa amor eterno. Está sempre ligado aos sentimentos mais puros do coração e amores que translação eras._

-

-

**N/a: **Acho que esses milhares de chocolates que comi estão fazendo meu cérebro liberar serotonina em excesso, devesse a isso essa água com açúcar interminável e esse amor mal-amado.

Vamos ser francos, só escrever drama/angústia/terror/sobrenatural e outras coisas de cortar o pulso, toda a vez, cansa. Então, ei que surge essa fanfic mais doce que mel. Mais eu viajei medonhamente hoje.

Obrigada pela betagem, Hee-chan do meu coração. *-*

Beijo na testa. :B


End file.
